El corazon del Guerrero
by Mar Lawliet
Summary: a causa de un ataque de Black Goku ,la máquina del tiempo donde viajaba Trunks termina dañada llegando al santuario de Athena. Trunks pierde la memoria a causa de los golpes Saori cuida de el poco a poco ambos comienzan enamorarse pero deberán luchar no solo con los dioses del Olimpo si no con black Goku que busca a Trunks para matarlo Crossover Saint seiya X Dragon ball super


Esta es una idea loca que cruzo por mi mente, cuando me encontraba viendo, Dragón Ball Súper y Saint Seiya Soul of Gold me imaginé a Trunks, llegando al pasado pero a causa de un ataque de Back Goku, su máquina se desvía de su ruta llegando al santuario en lugar de la corporación capsula este fic tendrá de pareja a Saori y Trunks, espero lo disfruten y le den la oportunidad a mi loca idea, en esta historia Trunks y Mai son amigos así como las fechas cambiaran para poder desarrollar la historia de la mejor manera posible por ultimo en la historia Zamasu aparecerá desde el principio cambiado muchas cosas de la saga como la conocemos, sin más que decir les dejo prologo regáleme reviews.

Prologo

AÑO 796 era del dragón

Todo se encontraba en ruinas las ciudades estaban destruidas los pocos humanos que sobrevivían lo habían hecho en el subterráneo, una mujer se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en el combustible para la máquina del tiempo la cual había sido construida para salvar a Goku de aquella enfermedad que ponía en peligro su vida tenía 8 meses trabajando en un combustible especial que serviría para hacer el viaje más corto la última vez que Trunks había usado la maquina tardaba un mes en viajar al pasado y otro mes en regresar pero las cosas no estaban como para perder el tiempo sabía que si su Hijo viajaba al pasado podría traer a su Amigo Goku confiaba en que él hubiera regresado a la vida .

-Mama - el chico la llamo poniendo su mano en su hombro – te encuentras bien

\- Si lo estoy me alegra que estés aquí Trunks, por fin termine el combustible que te servirá para la máquina del tiempo-

-Pero mama esto solo me servirá para hacer el viaje de ida – dijo con preocupación volteando a verla – que pasa si no puedo regresar.

Bulma sonrió levemente su hijo había heredado la inteligencia de ella y la fuerza y valentía de Vegeta se sentía mal por él ya que Trunks jamás había llevado una vida normal desde muy niño cargo con la responsabilidad de derrotar a los androides y cuando por fin lo había logrado la tierra estuvo en un periodo de paz que no duro mucho pues había aparecido aquel sujeto

-No te preocupes por eso he pensado en todo con este nuevo combustible podrás hacer varios viajes de ida y vuelta pero debes cuidarlo su elaboración lleva mucho tiempo y es muy difícil – contesto la peli azul con una sonrisa

El Semi saiyajin asistió pero estaba un poco preocupado por su madre pues había trabajado sin descansar por muchos meses –Madre debes descansar ve a dormir yo me quedare aquí a preparar la máquina del tiempo

Bulma negó moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados ya descansaría después lo primero era preparar la máquina del tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que Trunks pudiera salvar el mundo puso las coordenadas en la computadora principal sabía que Trunks era la única esperanza para planeta al terminar de supervisar los últimos detalles le entrego el combustible al joven

-tenemos que llevar la maquina lejos de aquí para que el viaje pueda ser seguro Trunks recuerda que se han perdido muchas vidas tú eres la esperanza de la tierra por eso debes sobrevivir acomidiera lugar.

El Peli azul no entendía por qué su madre le decía aquello pero asistió llevaba más de un año peleando con ese sujeto y no había podido ganarle se sentía un fracasado por volver a depender de sus amigos del pasado

-Está bien madre pero debes descansar será mejor que yo lleve la máquina del tiempo así no levantaremos sospechas –dijo con determinación volteando a verla – no has dormido nada –

-yo iré contigo no quiero que nada malo te pase -Bulma sonrió mirando a los ojos de su hijo –ese sujeto podría descubrirte en el camino si él llega a destruir este tanque todo habrá terminado

Madre e hijo se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles para poder hacer un último viaje por el tiempo, cuando Trunks sintió el Ki de aquel sujeto que se dirigía a donde ellos estaban habían sido descubiertos –Ese maldito viene para aquí nos ha descubierto.

-Trunks debes irte a hora tú eres la última esperanza de la tierra si tu mueres todo se habrá perdido yo lo voy a distraer –exclamo con desesperación entregándole el tanque con el combustible –Vete de aquí a hora

Otra explosión se escuchó parte del techo se había derrumbado Trunks intento buscar a Bulma pero aquel sujeto la tenia del cuello como pudo se puso de pie para ir ayudarla pero la mujer se lo impido

-Trunks vete a hora –dijo Bulma con dificultad a causa de la presión que hacían en su cuello y que le impedía respirara-debes irte a hora mismo recuerda que tú eres nuestra última esperanza.

El joven volteo la mirada a un lado aprontando sus puños sintiendo dolor y humillación al ver como su madre, moría frente a él y no podía salvarla, se sentía el hombre más cobarde del mundo. Que diría su padre si lo hubiera visto huir de una batalla pero su madre tenía razón si el moría las esperanzas de todos se habrán perdido mientras escapaba juro vengar la muerte de mama Se encontraba sentado en un callejo con sus manos sobre su rostro llorando la pérdida de su madre él le había prometido a su padre que cuidaría de ella siempre y le había fallado no solo le había fallado a ella también a su Maestro Gohan como lo miraría a su padre a los ojos movió su cabeza negando ese no era el momento para llorar tenía que ser fuerte por Bulma por los otros humanos que un sobrevivían, limpio las lágrimas y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una casa abandona al entrar se encontró a una mujer de la misma edad que él sonrió levemente

-Mai que bueno que estas bien – dijo acercándose a ella

El chico se sentó en el sofá que estaba en el centro del cuarto y bebió un poco de agua que Mai le había dado la chica no podía negar que el joven era muy apuesto a pesar de que pronto cumpliría 28 años, seguía a aparentando ser un adolecente pero por una extraña razón Trunks jamás la había mirado más que como una amiga eso en cierta manera le dolía pero tal vez se debía a los problemas que estaba pasando su mundo

-Estoy Bien Mai gracias por preocuparte – el peli azul le sonrió un poco pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de Tama el gato que fue de sus abuelos y que por una extraña razón a un vivía – Mai mi madre está muerta ella se sacrificó para que pudiera escapar –

Mai no podía creer lo que el chico le contaba, Bulma la mujer que la adopto como a una hija más había muerto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas bajo la mirada cerrando sus ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar, cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del chico que la abrazaban pasando su manos sobre su cabello con delicadeza dándole consuelo.

-Lo importante a hora es sobrevivir Mai eso es lo que mi madre quería viajare en el tiempo regresare al pasado confió a que el señor Goku esté vivo –

-Trunks y que pasara si no puedes regresar o si ese tal Goku está muerto – le pregunto la peli negra

-Mi madre dijo que el combustible estaba diseñado para hacer varios viajes en el tiempo y confió en que así será – trunks volteo su mirada al frente–

-entonces será mejor irnos debemos llegar a la corporación capsula y buscar la máquina del tiempo –la chica se puso de pie tomando algunas armas

Trunks se levantó del sofá caminando a la ventana sentía tanto coraje de ver la cuidad destruida Mai era una de las pocas sobrevivientes, era parte de la resistencia los pocos humanos que habían sobrevivido se defendían con armas del ataque de esos malditos como era de esperarse todo era inútil.

-sé que el señor Goku y mi padre no ayudaran Mai los traeré debes resistir hasta mi regreso –

NO lejos de ese lugar black y zamasu sonreían con arrogancia viendo la destrucción que habían logrado por fin estaban a punto de logra el mundo perfecto sin humanos black volteo a ver a la ciudad sonriendo con cinismo había encontrado el Ki de Trunks

-Por fin te encontré saiyajin te matare -elevo su ki salió volando seguido por Zamafu

Trunks y Mai , por fin habían logrado llegar a la corporación capsula tomaron la capsula donde venía guardada la máquina del tiempo cuando el peli azul sintió el Ki de Black quien junto a Zamasu se acercaban sabía que no sería fácil escapar pero debía intentarlo los vio descender

-Creíste que podrías escapar no es así saiyajin – comento black con una sonrisa maligna y los brazos cursados-Los saiyajin son tan estúpidos pero sobre todo muy ignorantes porque no saben contra quien están peleando

\- Este será tu fin por fin lograre el mundo que tanto soñé sin los apestosos humanos quienes ensucian este mundo perfecto -hablo zamasu con ese Tono elegante que lo caracterizaba

Mai le entrego la capsula de la máquina del tiempo junto al combustible –Yo los detendré debes irte a hora mismo eres nuestra última esperanza

-¡Mai! Regresa – grito el peli azul Lledó traes ella ya había perdido a su madre y no perdería Mai que era como una hermana para el

Black le lanzo una bola de energía dejando inconsciente a la chica, trunks se transformó en súper saiyajin para enfrentarlo sabía que su poder no se comparaba al de black aun así le aria frente ambos intercambiaban golpes Por unos leves momentos el peli azul tenia ventaja pero lo que no sabía es que black tan solo estaba jugando con el

-malditos por qué hacen esto que ganan con destruir mi mundo –se intentó soltar del agarre que black ejercía sobre el -

-esa respuesta es simple todo esto lo hago para crear el mundo perfecto sin los estúpidos humanos esto es justicia el destino de los humanos es la muerte para poder pagar todos sus pecados – black le contesto riendo al ver todo destruido –

-Trunks tú eres un saiyajin y mereces una muerte dolorosa para pagar los pecados de tus antepasados – Zamasu hablo con tranquilidad dándole una patada que lo mando a volar

El chico como pudo se puso de pie escupiendo un poco de sangre -maldito como puedes hablar de justicia cuando has matado a tantas personas – se transformó en súper saiyajin para atacar a black dándole un golpe en el estómago que lo hiso retroceder de dolor

Luego de aquel golpe que hiso enfurecer a black, trunks fue atacado por un hamehameha que lo mando a volar sabía que no podía vencerlos lo único que le quedaba era escapar zamasu estaba a punto de lanzarle su ataque más fuerte cuando el peli azul le lanzo su espada dándole tiempo para escapar entrando a la corporación capsula para poder activar la máquina del tiempo mientras afuera tanto black como zamasu los becaban .destruyendo edificios

-no hay que permitir que ese gusano escape maldito seas –Grito Black destruyendo uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban de pie

-no lo hará tranquilo está muy débil como para ir lejos –zamasu puso su mano sobre su hombro

Ambos se encontraban concentrados buscando el ki de trunks cuando vieron una nave salir de la corporación capsula.

-No tiene caso que escapes en esa nave porque te buscare hasta el fin del universo para matarte –black se preparó para atacarlo lanzándole un hamehameha el cual impactó levemente la máquina del tiempo desviando su curso con el joven mal herido

Atenas gracia año 1988

Una chica de cabello lila se encontraba dando un paseo por el bosque con el pequeño discípulo de uno de sus caballero dorado Mu de Aries,Kiki tenía 1 año que había terminado la batalla contra hades el dios del inframundo gracias a su padre Zeus sus queridos caballeros dorados habían vuelto a la vida incluso el antiguo patriarca Shion de Aries las doce casa habían sido reconstruidas Saori se sentía muy feliz caminaba admirando la naturaleza se sentía como una niña se inclinó para poder olfatear las flores cuando vio una luz que apareció y de repente escucho un fuerte golpe

-señorita Saori creo que un meteorito a caído sobre la tierra – dijo el pequeño kiki asustado – será mejor regresar al santuario puede ser peligroso

Saori no le hiso caso se dirigió a donde escucho el ruido cual fue su sorpresa al ver una nave al acercarse un poco pudo ver que adentro había un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente estaba inconsciente y muy mal herido

-Tranquilo kiki no nos hará daño está demasiado lastimado como para hacerlo – contento la diosa con amabilidad –debemos llevarlo al santuario podría morir

Al acercarse un poco más a la nave pudo observar mejor al chico a pesar de tener sangre en gran parte de su rostro debía admitir que era muy guapo no debía tener más de 17 años paso su mano sobre su mejía haciendo que trunks, se quejara un poco a causa del dolor al abrir un poco los ojos Saori, no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos azules del chico

-Acaso estoy muerto por que solo así me puedo explicar tener enfrente de mí a un ángel –dijo trunks con una voz débil sonrojado a Saori

-tranquilo no hables todo va estar bien – hablo Saori nerviosa y levemente sonrojada a causa de las palabras del chico – kiki ve por ayuda – volteo ver al niño

Kiki se tele trasporto dejando a Saori sola con el chico la diosa tomo uno de sus pañuelos y limpio con sumo cuidado el rostro del joven lleno de sangre

En el santuario de Athena en el templo principal se encontraban todos los caballeros: oro plata y bronce, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos ¿Quién era ese hombre que su diosa había traído al santuario mal herido? Esa era la pregunta que cada uno se hacía, Aioria en santo de leo se acercó a su hermano Aioros, ambos vistiendo su imponente armadura dorada.

-¿Hermano sabes quién es el chico que nuestra diosa trajo mal herido? – cruzo lo brazos mirándolo con tranquilidad – me parece muy raro que el patriarca dejara entrar a una persona ajena al santuario, de Athena –

-Nadie sabe quién es según Mu el chico estaba muy mal herido, cuando lo cargo para tele trasportarse al santuario se dio cuenta que en todo su cuerpo tenía quemaduras como si fuera atacado por algo o alguien – hablo Aioros mirando a la puerta donde Athena junto el patriarca estaban

En el cuarto una enfermera se encontraba curando las heridas del joven desconcordia, Saori estaba sentada a un lado de la cama sosteniéndole la mano ella pensaba que de esa manera el chico se sentiría, mejor se preguntaba quién era capaz de lastimar a una persona de aquella forma sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera Quien le hablaba.

-Es realmente un milagro que se salvara perdió mucha sangre, pero estará bien – la enfermera cubrió la herida que trunks tenía en la frente – será mejor dejarlo descansar princesa Athena con la medicina que le di tardara varias horas en recuperar la conciencia – comento saliendo del cuarto, con el balde de agua y las vendas que uso para curarlo –

-Sera mejor dejarlo descansar cuando reaccione nos dirá que le paso, no podemos hacer más por ese muchacho - Shion salió del cuarto seguido de Saori que volteo a ver la cama preocupada

Afuera del cuarto los santos: dorados, plateados y bronce se encontraban esperando a su diosa, al verla salir, voltearon a ver al patriarca esperando una explicación. Tenían muchas dudas que debían aclararles para empezar por que permitía que un hombre, ajeno al santuario entrara al recinto principal se supone que ellos tenían prohibidos entrar a aquel lugar.

-Saori ¿quién es ese? al que trajiste - comento Seiya con su habitual falta de respeto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Aioria

-Tenle más respeto a Athena –reprendió el santo dorado del leo dejando a Pegaso sobándose la cabeza

-El chico que nuestra diosa trajo fue encontrado mal herido pensamos que no sobreviviría, pero gracias a todos los dioses se va a recuperar no sabemos quién, es como saben Athena junto a kiki lo encontraron dentro de una nave extraña – hablo el patriarca junto a Saori que mantenía su mirada en la recamara, cosa que no fue del agrado del caballero Pegaso

-Pero por qué rayos lo trajeron aquí lo hubieran dejado morir si estaba lastimado, de seguro algo hiso y por eso lo lastimaron qué tal si es un enemigo y ustedes curándolo para que luego nos ataque – hablo mascara de muerte apretando sus puños

-Tranquilo cangrejo nuestra diosa sabe lo que hace no tienes derecho a cuestionar sus órdenes – comento Milo que se mantenía a un lado de Camus acercándose a Saori e hiso una reverencia –Princesa Athena estoy a sus órdenes -

-Tú a mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer escorpión, imbécil – el caballero de cáncer encaro a Milo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad que hiso enojar al santo de la cuarta casa

-Ustedes dos ya basta! las ordenes de nuestra diosa no están en discusión – el patriarca se levantó de su trono hablando con autoridad – Milo tendremos en cuenta tus palabras a hora pueden retirarse a sus cosas

-Saori quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio, miro sus santos que se iban retirando a cumplir con sus deberes al escuchar la voz de su diosa, se detuvieron para voltear a verla prestándole atención.

-Agradezco su preocupación y les puedo asegurar que ese chico no tiene malas intenciones pude notar que la energía que trasmite no es maligna quiero decirles que jamás aria algo que ponga en peligro al santuario pero no podía dejarlo morir.

\- Athena usted no tiene por qué darnos explicaciones, entendemos muy bien que usted, es una persona muy generosa y jamás dejaría morir a ningún ser vivo – dijo saga arrodillándose ante ella con la mirada al suelo – yo le estoy agradecida que perdonara mis pecados y me diera otra oportunidad para poder servirle –

-Levántate saga sé que tu arrepentimiento es sincero y que la maldad que había en tu corazón ,ya no existe es que a partir de a hora lucharas por la justicia y la tierra, ya pagaste tu penitencia es hora que sigas adelante – Saori se acercó para extenderle su mano al santo de géminis el cual levanto su mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa cálida de la diosa – ustedes los caballeros que murieron en la batalla de las doce casa fueron perdonados y resucitados por mi padre para que puedan seguir con sus vidas en el santuario –

Los caballeros que en el pasado fueron considerados traidores lloraron ante las palabras de su diosa, a pesar de que levantaron sus puños contra ella Saori los había perdonado e incluso les dio una nueva vida para que pudieran vivir una vida tranquila. Los otros caballeros que escuchaban se conmovieron por el corazón tan generoso que su diosa tenia, cada uno de ellos se retiró para seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones dentro del santuario

-Saori sama si usted gusta yo puedo hacerme cargo del muchacho – el único que podía llamarla por su nombre de humana, era Shion por la gran confianza que se tenían

-Yo lo are Shion no te preocupes tú tienes mucho trabajo en el santuario, como para preocuparte por otro – Saori se levantó de su trono para poder servirse un poco de agua – de todas maneras yo no tengo nada que hacer esto me mantendrá ocupada –

-cambiando de tema Saori el caballero de acuario junto a sus disípalos Hyoga y el caballero cristal pidieron permiso para ausentarse del santuario e ir a Siberia a entrenar al principio no estaba convencido de darles el permiso necesitamos a Camus en el santuario pero considerando las cercanías del templo de acuario al templo principal y las bajas temperaturas no me quedo otra que permitirles ausentarse de todas maneras el santuario está bien protegido –

-está bien Shion aunque extrañare a Hyoga sé que se hará más fuerte y algún día será un dicho heredero de la armadura de acuario –

Mientras En la sala principal Saori y Shion hablaba sobre temas relacionadas con el santuario, en la habitación Trunks, tenía pesadillas relacionadas con black y zamasu no dejaba de moverse de la cama.

Eres un maldito desgraciado! –gritaba el joven moviéndose de la cama con los ojos cerrados

-Tranquilo todo estará bien nadie te hará daño – intentaba tranquilizarlo Saori que se sentó a un lado de la cama pasando su mano en su magia notando que funcionaba la respiración del peli azul regresaba a la normalidad – me quedare a cuidarlo Shion puedes retirarte- el ex caballero de Aries asistió y los dejo solos Saori miraba dormir al joven.

AÑO 796 ERA DEL DRAGON

Black Se encontraba furioso. Como era posible que una basura como trunks pudiera escapar él era el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo no solo había escapado el muy bastardo también lo había golpeado un golpe que le había dolido –Maldito seas trunks –grito destruyendo una de las pocas ciudades que quedaban

-deberías clamarte pareces un niño que hace un berrinche por algo tan insignificante de seguro ese imbécil viajo al pasado lo que es perfecto a si no solo lo mataremos a él sino a toda su familia – hablo con malicia zamasu-vamos a buscarlo a menos que prefieras quedarte aquí destruyendo cosas sin sentido

-Matare a ese maldito gusano sentirá un dolor peor que la muerte –comento con una leve sonrisa en su rostro usando su anillo del tiempo

Año 779 Era del dragón

Una mañana como todas las demás Bulma junto a Milk, Videl y número 18 se encontraban desayunando e el gran jardín de la corporación capsula mientras Goku y Vegeta entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad las mujeres comían tranquilamente mientras cuidaban a sus hijos para que no se metieran en algún problema.

-Valla Bulma debes estar feliz vegeta ya no es el mismo de antes mira que acompañarte a ese viaje –comento la androide tomando un poco de jugo.

-No puedo quejarme a hora le presta más atención a Trunks con decirles que lo llevo a ese parque de diversiones en otro momento de su vida no hubiera querido ni que se lo mencionaran – la peli azul volteo a ver la cama de gravedad – lo único que no se le quita es ese gusto por entrenar todo el día –

\- Goku es igual solo quiere entrenar y pelear le he dicho miles de veces que esa manera de ser está mal pero no hace caso no es fácil ser la esposa de un Saiyajin –milk suspiro mientras bebía un poco de su Café-

Mientras las mujeres platicaban 2 niños y una niña jugaba en el gran jardín. goten y trunks seguían siendo los mejores amigos, a pesar de que marrón era 4 años menor que ellos se divertían juntos, bulma y milk les había dicho que tenían que tratar de una manera delicada y cuidarla ya que ella era una niña pequeña y ellos ´por ser mayores debían estar a su lado siempre

-Muy bien marrón que te gustaría jugar o que quieres hacer en estos momentos –Hablo Trunks sentándose a un lado de la pequeña

La niña se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que su rostro se ilumino volteando a verlos con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro -Trunks, Goten pueden fusionarse nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos como súper saiyajin me encantaría verlos de esa manera – la niña junto sus manos con las de ellos.

Los niños no estaban de todo convencidos pero luego de ver como la pequeña los miraba con cierta ilusión suspiraron y asistieron Trunks y goten se pusieron en poción para hacer la fusión marón quedo sorprendida al ver a súper gotenks 3 de su cuerpo salían rayos de energía se acercó a marón lentamente con una sonrisa engreída característica de ellos.

-Y bien marrón que te parece verdad que es increíble no es por presumir pero soy el más fuerte del universo –sonrió con arrogancia tomando a la niña entre sus brazos para emprender el vuelo.

-Esto es fabuloso es muy diferente al volar con mis papas – marrón sonreía mientras tocaba las nubes se sentía feliz ella solía volar con sus padres pero siempre era en modo de princesa en cambio a hora podía tocar las nubes.

Gotenks había llevado a marrón a las montañas la niña estaba maravillada a hora entendía el amor que Goten, sentía por la naturaleza era lo más hermoso que había visto, se acercó a un conejo para acariciarlo gotenks había regresado a su estado normal se mantenía. Observando a la pequeña rubia jugar con aquel conejo, mientras él estaba sentado en una gran piedra con una sonrisa le tenía un cariño especial a aquella niña ya que desde muy pequeños en todas las reuniones siempre estaban krillin y su familia y al principio no les agradaba tanto tener que jugar con marrón ya que como sus madres les decían ella era una niña delicada pero al pase del tiempo le fueron tomando cariño y a hora la consideraban como a una hermana.

-oye gotenks – la niña se acercó jalándole un poco su pantalón sacándolo de sus pensamientos –tengo hambre – dijo tocándose el estómago.

-Espera aquí no te muevas en un momento regreso – salió volando a lo más profundo del bosque para buscar frutas era un alivio que su otra parte fuera goten que conocía mejor el lugar así podría encontrar comida más rápido –

La niña se había quedado jugando con el conejo como se lo habían pedido cuando en el cielo apareció un hoyo negro del cual salieron dos personas y uno se parecía al señor picoro y el otro era igual a Goku la niña pensado que eran ellos los llamo emocionada .

-Señor picoro, señor goku aquí estamos – grito la pequeña para llamar la atención de aquellos dos –

Black y zamasu se miraron con malicia para descender a donde estaba la niña volteando a verse para luego mirar a marrón quien corrió a abrazar a quien pensaba era el mejor amigo de su padre notaba algo diferente en el volteo a ver al otro tipo que estaba a su lado algo no le dio buena espina y comenzó a alejarse.

-Mira que tenemos aquí black una pequeña niña – zamasu la tomo del cuello – no crees que es muy pequeña para estar aquí sola y sin sus padres –

La niña no podía respirar a causa de la presión que zamasu ejercía sobre su cuello podía ver a los dos burlarse intento poner su mano en la de zamas para poder quitarla de su garganta pero mientras más lo intentaba más fuerza él ponía, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando apareció gotenks que mando a volar a aquel hombre verde quedando enfrente de ella para protegerla quedando impresionado por el parecido de black con goku.

-dime quien Rayos eres tú no eres mi padre jamás te perdonare que lastimaras a Marrón – gotenks se puso en posición de pelea. – les daré su merecido estúpidos

-Ya veo en este tiempo son Goku Sigue vivo –sonrió black de medio lado – bueno eso no importa porque todos morirán valla mocoso tienes un vocabulario muy sucio te mereces un castigo por hablarle de esa manera a un dios tan poderoso como lo soy. –

-Eso lo veremos…marrón quédate en un lugar seguro – gotenks volteo a verla con seriedad transformándose en súper saiyajin 3.

Black sonrió con arrogancia y se puso en posición de pelea, provocando a gotenks a atacar por unos minutos la pelea era pareja, black estaba asombrado de que alguien pudiera pelear con él al mismo nivel.

-El ataque caminase de los súper fantasmas – parecieron 5 fantasmas formados - muy bien a hora ataquen – black intento golpear a los pequeños fantasmas pero no se esperaban que exploraran.

-Lo derrotaste gotenks eres genial – grito marrón emocionada de tras de un árbol.

-Vez te dije que era el más fuerte de todo el universo no importa el parecido que ese tipo tenga con mi padre es una basura – dijo luciéndose.

\- eso crees no cantes victoria tan pronto niño – black salió de las piedras limpiándose el polvo la ropa – ese ataque no estuvo nada mal pero creo que ha llegado mi turno para atacar.

En la corporación capsula 3 mujeres buscaban a sus hijos por todo los lugares de la casa, al no encontrarlos comenzaron a preocuparse. Bulma apago desde el laboratorio la cámara de gravedad donde estaban entrenando los dos guerreros más fuertes del universo vegeta y goku voltearon a ver la pantalla en donde apareció bulma preocupada.

-Mujer porque apagas la cámara de gravedad espero por tu bien que no sea una de las tonterías de las que acostumbras o me las pagaras – comento vegeta cruzando los brazos de mal humor odiaba que interrumpieran su entrenamiento.

-No estoy para escuchar tus tonterías vegeta y ya te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es bulma, así que llámame por mi nombre –grito la peli azul cosa que hiso que goku se pusiera nervioso y se cubriera los odios – y no te interrumpí por algo tonto lo que pasa es que no encontramos a goten, trunks y marrón.

-Sé que tienes un nombre pero quiero decirte mujer hay algún problema? A demás tu nombre es muy raro – comento vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – y sobre el otro asunto esos niños pueden cuidarse solo no olvides que son saiyajin… así que no. pienso interrumpir mi entrenamiento para hacerla de niñera. –desvió la mirada a un lado con el ceño fruñido

-Si serás idiota mono estúpido mi nombre no es raro no es mi culpa que en el planeta de los saiyajin a todos les pusieran nombre de frutas -dijo bulma con desprecio – y si no quieres quedarte sin comer y sin postre será mejor que muevas tu trasero y busques a esos niños que goku te acompañe –vegeta trasgo grueso sabía que postre bulma le quitaría si no buscaba a ese mocoso

-A mi ninguna mujer me da órdenes -dijo entre dientes el saiyajin

-no cabe duda que entre el amor y el odio hay solo un paso – rio goku que hasta el momento se mantenía callado – pero creo que este no es el momento para peleas matrimoniales no creen.

Ese comentario había hecho sonrojar a vegeta y a bulma que voltearon a ver a goku con una mirada asesina que hiso que el hombre más fuerte del universo se pusiera nervioso una gota de sudor callera por su rostro poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza como siempre lo hacía .

-te quieres callar retrasado mental no te metas en asuntos que no te importa! –le grito vegeta apretando su mano mientras una vena se le formaba en la cabeza a causa del enojo y la pena por el comentario de goku- Muy bien mujer tu ganas iré a buscar a esos mocosos .

Ambos saiyajin salieron de la cámara de gravedad a buscar a los niños vegeta con su mal humor de siempre empezó a buscar el Ki de Trunks pero noto algo raro, Su Ki estaba mesclado con el de goten algo no andaba nada bien volteo a ver a goku que lo veía con el ceño fruñido

-Por qué crees que esos niños se hayan fusionado? también puedo sentir un ki muy poderoso cerca de ellos será mejor ir a ver qué está pasando – goku puso sus dedos en su frente para tele trasportarse.

En las montañas Gotenks mantenía una difícil pelea contra black ,a pesar de atacarlo con sus mejores técnicas, parecía no afectarlo al contrario se hacía más fuerte provocando que la energía de los niños fuera debilitando para su desgracia ya habían pasado los 30 minutos de la fusión y regresaron a la normalidad Zamas se les quedo viendo confundido .

-¡Oh... ya veo asi que estos dos mocosos pueden hacer la fusión veo que este niño es la versión pasada del estúpido de trunks – miro a los niños que estaban en el piso a causa del ataque de black.

-hay que darles un buen castigo no saben respetar a los dioses – hablo black apuntando con su mano a trunks y goten que estaban en el piso una pequeña bola de energía se fue formando.

Marrón que se encontraba escondida tras de un árbol por órdenes de goten y trunks al ver que sus amigos corrían peligro tomo una piedra y se la lanzo a zamasu que volteo a verla con milicia caminando a paso lento.

-Valla otro apestoso humano se atreve a golpear a un dios los humanos son estúpidos por naturaleza –hablo con voz seca y fría

-¡No te atrevas marrón huye! – gritaron goten y trunks intentando levantarse

Zamasu lanzo una bola de energía directo a la niña pero ese momento aparecieron, los padres de los niños, desviando el ataque al Rio vegeta tomo en sus brazos a la niña que había perdido el conocimiento mientras goku se acercaba a ayudar a goten y trunks que se encontraban heridos. Ambos se quedaron impresionados por el pareció de black con goku.

-Dime quien eres tu porque te pareces a mí – lo encaro el guerrero más fuerte del universo.

-Quédense en un lugar seguro – hablo vegeta con una voz seria – nosotros nos aremos cargo de esta basura cuiden a la mocosa.

-Son goku… así que en este tiempo a un continuas vivo, esto es perfecto así podre volverme más fuerte si peleo contigo – comento black sonriendo con arrogancia mientras apretaba sus puños y se ponía en posición de pelea

Goku se le adelantó a vegeta volando, para quedar enfrente de black y con una mirada sería muy distinta a la que siempre tenía y solo usaba cuando estaba molesto se puso en pose de pelea

\- eres un desgraciado kakaroto! yo quería pelear primero pero ni hablar haz lo que quieres.

Son goku se transformó en súper saiyajin, Black no se dio cuenta en qué momento goku se te trasporto apareciendo a tras de él dándole una patada que envió a black unas piedras vegeta que se mantenía mirando la pelea se interpuso cuando vio que zamasu iba a ayudar a su otro yo, haciendo que el dios se detuviera.

-Ni se te acurra interponerte insecto o tendrás que pelear conmigo - vegeta se había transformado en súper saiyajin encarando a Zamasu que retrocedió un poco

-No le des órdenes a un dios humano apestoso – zamas ataco a vegeta transformando su mano en una espada pero fue esquivado por el saiyajin

Mientras goku y Black paliaban cada golpe que goku le daba era esquivado por black con facilidad ambos se dieron un golpe en la cara, pero goku intento darle una patada que fue esquivada y termino lanzado al Rio

-vamos sé que eso jamás podría derrotar a goku – black cruzo los brazos mirando a su rival con una sonrisa engreída

-Esto se está poniendo emocionante dime porque te pareces a mi – goku salió del Rio con una parte de la ropa destruida

Mientras Goku y vegeta peleaban contra zamasu y black, picoro gohan llegaron asombrándose al ver a un hombre idéntico a su padre el hijo mayor de goku se acercó a goten y trunks que se encontraban junto a marrón.

-Goten dime quien es ese sujeto que se parece a nuestro padre? Puedo sentir un Ki maligno.

-No lo sé hermano pero es muy poderoso ni siquiera como gotenks pudimos detenerlo de no ser por papa y el señor vegeta estaríamos muertos.

\- ese sujeto es más fuerte que goku y que vegeta – exclamo picoro con los brazos cruzados siguiendo la pelea con la vista

-eso no puede ser señor picoro mi padre y el señor goku son los más fuertes –trunks le respondió mientras intentaba seguir la pela con la vista

Black y goku se atacaron con un Hamehameha haciendo estremecer a la tierra, Goku se transformó en súper saiyajin 3 estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando escucho la voz de Zamasu que había dejado de pelear con vegeta.

-será mejor que dejemos esta pelea para otro momento nuestra prioridad es encontrar a ese malnacido de trunks

Tanto vegeta como Goku se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de trunks el príncipe de los saiyajin voló para poder estar frente a aquellos dos sujetos que habían mencionado a su hijo del futuro

-Maldito insecto que tiene que ver trunks en todo esto será mejor que hables o te mandare al infierno – lo encaro vegeta enojado con los puños cerrados

-No me des ordenes saiyajin pero si quieres saber te lo diré el cobarde de tu hijo escapo con la máquina del tiempo así que cuando lo encuentre lo haré pedazos – dijo black con arrogancia cruzando los brazos – Escúchame son goku esto no ha terminado cuando mate a ese gusano de trunks será tu turno.

No le dieron tiempo a Goku y vegeta de reaccionar por que aquellos dos habían desaparecido dejándolos con un gran misterio, que resolver ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? ¿Por qué uno se parecía tanto a goku? y por ultimo ¿dónde estaba Trunks? lo único que sabía que tenían que encontrar a Su hijo del futuro y así se sabrían lo que pasaban Goku se tele trasporto a la corporación capsula junto a los otros, al llegar vegeta le entrego a marrón a numero 18 mientras milk y bulma curaban a sus hijos.

-Mujer tienes aun la otra máquina del tiempo – pregunto vegeta que se mantenía aconchado a la pared.

-ya te dije que no me digas mujer mono idiota, y si aún la tengo para que la quieres- contesto bulma cabreada.

Goku les conto como estaba la situación nadie podía creerlo bulma no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar su hijo del futuro estaba desaparecido pero tenía que ser fuerte así podría reparar la máquina del tiempo tanto vegeta como guku fueron al planeta de bills para continuar con su entrenamiento mientras el padre de bulma reparaba la máquina del tiempo

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA 1980

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Saori encontró a Trunks mal herido en el bosque el patriarca había encontrado entre las cosas del chico una foto del junto a una mujer mayor y una joven de su misma edad .Atrás de la foto tenia puesto 3 nombres Bulma, Mai Y Trunks supuso que ese era el nombre del muchacho le había entregado la foto a Saori que se mantenía cuidando al joven

-Por fin reaccionas me alegro que estés bien estuviste entre la vida y la muerte –Saori se encontraba sentada en la silla que estaba a un lado del joven

-donde estoy - Trunks puso su mano en su frente intentando recordar para luego intentarse levantar pero el dolor se lo impido

-no deberías levantarte a un no estás del todo recuperado –le dijo Saori con preocupación ayudándolo a acostarse

Trunks se acostó de nuevo mirando al techo intentando recordar pero todo era en vano no podía recordar nada desvió su mirada a un lado encontrándose a Saori junto a él, No pudo dejar de pensar que aquella chica era realmente hermosa tenía la sonrisa de un ángel

-Necesitas descansar para que te puedas recuperar del todo a un estas muy débil te traeré algo para que comas – Saori se levantó para salir de la recama pero fue tomada por sorpresa ya que Trunks la sujeto del brazo lo cual le hiso sentir una corriente de electricidad poniéndola nerviosa.

-Espere un momento por favor señorita, Usted sabe quién soy –hablo el chico mirándola a los ojos

Saori se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama del chico, sacando de un cajo una foto para entregársela al joven quien la miraba con curiosidad no entendía que tenía esa chica que hacía que no pudiera dejar de verla.

-No sabemos de dónde eres, te encontramos kiki y yo muy mal herido en el bosque estabas en una nave sin dudarlo le pedí ayuda a uno de mis caballeros dorados para traerte al templo principal, fue un verdadero milagro que estés vivo lo único que traías contigo cuando te encontré fue una espada que está a un lado de ti y esta foto atrás tiene escrito 3 nombres dos de mujer y uno de hombre creemos que te llamas Trunks.

Trunks miro la foto se le hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar quienes eran esas dos mujeres lo único que sentía era una profunda tristeza al ver a la mujer mayor como si ella fuera alguien muy importante para el desvió la mirada a la chica que tenía a su lado

-Me podría decir en donde estoy- pregunto con curiosidad

-Te encuentras en mi santuario en Grecia, yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra Athena no te preocupes en este lugar nadie te lastimara, este santuario, está protegido por los caballeros dorados.

-solo eso lo explica – dijo trunks con una sonrisa cosa que no entiendo la joven – sabes solo que seas una diosa puede explicar que seas tan hermosa.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojase por las palabras del joven ella no era de esas chicas que solían sonrojarse por ese tipo de cosas sin embargo, algo tenia este chico que solía ponerla nerviosa se levantó de la silla evitando verlo no quería que el notara su sonrojo

-creo que iré a buscarte algo para que comas debes alimentarte bien si quieres recuperarte – dijo la chica tartamudeando con nerviosismo saliendo de la habitación dejando a trunks con una sonrisa volviéndose acostar

Al salir Saori se quedó aconchada a la puerta con los ojos cerrados sonriendo tenía que admitir el chico era realmente guapo tenía un aire que lo hacía ver misterioso sus ojos eran hermosos estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba al voltear su mirada vio Seiya con el señor fruñido cosa que le pareció raro

-Pasa algo Seiya?– pregunto Saori separándose de la puerta para caminar a la salida del templo principal

-No me gusta que te preocupes tanto por un extraño – Seiya la miraba con el ceño fruñido estaba realmente celoso desde la llegada de aquel joven Saori solo le prestaba atención a ese tipo.

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto Seiya te agradecería que no te metas en mis asuntos, lo que hago por este chico lo aria por ti si estuvieras en el estado de aquel joven a hora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – Saori salió del templo principal dejando a un Seiya que hervía en cólera

-Espero por Tu bien que no intentes nada con mi Saori – hablo Pegaso mirando la puerta donde trunks descansaba para luego salir del templo

Era una mañana tranquila, anunciaba la llegada del otoño, las hojas de los arboles iban cayendo había pasado un mes desde que Saori junto a kiki habían encontrado la máquina del tiempo, donde viajaba aquel joven mal herido, poco a poco trunks se fue recuperando de sus heridas las enfermeras estaban asombradas, de que el joven ya no presentara herida alguna el peli azul seguí sin recordar nada de su pasado cosa que preocupaba a Saori pero trataba de no presionarlo con preguntas.

-Princesa Athena, – llamo Shion sacando a Saori de sus pensamiento – creo que sería mejor si presentamos al chico con los caballeros no cree?

-Tienes Razón Trunks tiene que convivir con más personas tal vez eso le ayudara a recordar quién es estar cerca de personas siempre hace bien, manda a llamar a los caballeros: dorados plata y por supuesto bronce iré por trunks – la peli lila se levantó de su trono tomando a la Nike para caminar al cuarto del joven.

Shion mando a llamar a los caballeros con los guardias estaba algo nervioso por la reacción que pudieran tener sobre el joven a decir verdad los dos únicos que habían mostrado apoyo a su diosa en ese momento eran milo y saga sin embargo mascara y Seiya no estaban nada contentos con la llegada de aquel joven, el patriarca suspiro algo tendría que hacer para hacer entrar el razón a ese par de mascara la razón era la desconfianza la de Seiya era celos.

-Maestro nos mandó a llamar – Hablo milo quien había llegado junto con saga ambos caballeros se hincaron con la mirada en el piso

-Milo Saga tengo una misión de suma importancia para ustedes ,es por esa razón que los mande a llamar a ustedes dos antes que a los otros – comento su ilustrísima poniéndose de pie caminando hacia los dos caballeros que permanecían hincados mirando al piso – como saben el joven Trunks, ya está mejor nuestra diosa a tomado la decisión de que la convivencia con los caballeros del santuario lo ayudaría a recordar pero como saben mascara y Seiya no están muy contentos con la llegada del joven es por eso que ustedes serán los encargados de que esos dos no intenten nada malo contra el chico .

Milo y Saga se voltearon a ver al escuchar las palabras del Patriarca. Ambos santos asistieron a la misión que se les habían encomendado .tanto saga como milo eran santos fríos, serios no solía hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario el primero en hablar fue saga que mantenía su mirada en el suelo él se sentía agradecido que su ilustrísima lo hubiera perdonado después que él lo había matado dominado por su otro yo malvado.

-Su ilustrísima puede confiar en mi mantendré a los caballeros de cáncer y Pegaso alejado del muchacho, pero como sabrá no soy el caballero más sociable de las doce casas - comento saga con respeto - pero are lo mejor que pueda para cumplir la misión que se nos ha encomendado.

\- Confié en nosotros maestro aremos un buen trabajo ese cangrejo y el caballo con alas tendrán serios problemas si hacen alguna estupidez que pueda perjudicar a nuestra diosa les lanzare Antares –exclamo milo mientras junto a saga se ponían de pie con el permiso del patriarca

-esa rivalidad que tienes con mascara milo no está bien ambos son compañeros no deberían tratarse de esa manera pero en fin confió en ustedes para esta misión. Puedo sentir el cosmos de los demás caballeros: dorados plateados bronce incluso el de Camus

-Pensé que el caballero de acuario estaba en Siberia- pregunto milo volteando a ver a ex caballero de Aries.

-Camus tenía el permiso de Athena de ausentarse del Santuario pero lo mande a llamar, nuestra diosa tiene algo que decirles y quería que estén todos en el santuario.

A milo no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que la puerta fue abierta por un guardia, dejando entrar a todos los caballeros, que se encontraban en el santuario, los primeros fueron los santos dorados que vestían sus imponentes armaduras para luego entrar los caballeros de plata y bronce, los 86 caballeros se hincaron ante Shion que con un movimiento con su mano les hiso levantarse todos estaban muy confundíos por la repentina llamada de su ilustrísima al templo principal él jamás los llamaba a menos que fuera muy necesario.

-¿Maestro sucede algo? –pregunto Aioros intrigado

-Dime Shion que pasa estaba entrenando junto a siria. – El caballero de libra era el único que tenía la confianza suficiente para llamarlo por tu nombre.

-Como siempre Dohko tienes los peores modelas - movía su cabeza suspirando por la falta de respeto del santo de libra - los mande a llamar porque nuestra diosa tiene algo que informales en unos momentos estarán con nosotros

Saori caminaba por los pasillos del templo Principal. Estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo sus caballeros tomarían lo que tenía que decirles luego de aquel mal entendido con Seiya sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo, en lo que había decidido, tendría que hablar con el ella no iba a permitir que por una imprudencia del Pegaso todo saliera mal al llegar al cuarto de trunks suspiro un poco para luego tocar la puerta espero unos segundos.

-Adelante señorita Saori. – .Respondió trunks del otro lado de la puerta

-como supiste que era yo. – pregunto asombrada entrando al cuarto.

-No lo sé solo lo presentí – se congio de hombros. – pero dígame se le ofrece algo señorita Saori –

-Te presentare a todos los que viven en el santuario. – exclamo Saori mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama del peli azul ya recordaste algo de tu pasado.

-La verdad no puedo recordar nada, pero cuando veo esta foto me hace sentir una gran tristeza que no puedo explicarme - .hablo Trunks viendo la foto hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Saori sobre las de él.

-Tranquilo ya iras recordando no te presiones, tal vez la mujer mayor es tu madre tienen el mismo color de cabello y rasgos muy parecidos. La otra joven puede ser tu novia – eso último lo comento con un poco de molestia.

-Tal vez tenga Razón tal vez sea mi madre es por eso que cada vez que veo su rostro me siento triste. Pero lo otro no lo creo me refiero a que esa joven sea mi novia – contesto el peli azul mirando a la diosa

-Y como sabes que no es tu novia - .Pregunto la diosa prestándole atención a la respuesta del chico

-Porque, si fuera mi novia y yo la amara aunque no recordara nada con solo ver su Rostro, sentiría amor por ella porque el amor no se olvida tan fácil señorita Saori. ¿Dígame alguna vez se ha enamorado?- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Bueno hubo un tiempo que pensé que estaba enamorada, pero me rendí a amar mi posición de diosa me impide, amar a un hombre mi amor debe ser para todos mis caballeros por igual no puedo preferir a ninguno sobre otro si lo hiciera ocasionaría el enojo de mi padre Zeus como te conté la única condición que él puso para que pudiera revivir a los caballeros que murieron en la batalla contra hades era que yo no podía enamorarme de un humano si eso pasa una nueva guerra se desatara y las consecuencias serían terribles .

-Creo que su padre está equivocado. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un humano? – las palabras de la joven lo molestaban juraría que ya había escuchado esas palabras de desprecio hacia los humanos y eso lo ponía furioso

-Está bien no te preocupes de todos modos yo soy muy feliz tengo a mis caballeros que me hacen compañía no necesito nada más para ser feliz – hablo con ternura cosa que hiso sonreír al peli azul.-Bueno Trunks nos están esperando –

Ambos salieron de la recamara A pesar de que trunks ya tenía un mes viviendo en el saltuario, a un se le hacía complicado caminar por el templo principal ya que habían demasiados pasillos se preguntaba cómo era que Saori y el patriarca no se perdían todo era muy confuso para él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la suave sonrisa de Saori quien lo miraba

-Ya te irás a acostumbrando, recuerdo que cuando empezó a vivir aquí me tarde un par de meses en aprenderme los caminos que dar a cada una de las habitaciones.

-Es complicado hay muchos pasillos, pero si usted me ayuda entonces me será más fácil.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón principal, el soldado que estaba en la puerta custodiando la estrada hiso una reverencia ante Saori, Para luego abrir la gran puerta del salón principal donde los esperaban los 88 caballeros, voltearon a ver a la entrada Seiya fruño el señor al ver como Saori sonreí era una sonrisa diferente a la que siempre traía no pudo evitar sentir celos empezaba a sentir un profundo desprecio hacia el joven todos los caballeros se hincaron ante su diosa en señal de respeto.

-Seiya no seas irrespetuoso idiota – Aioria que estaba a un lado de él le hiso hincarse a la fuerza- debes mostrar respeto a Athena la próxima vez te atacare con un plasma relámpago entendiste.

Saori dirigió su mirada a sus caballeros a pesar de ser de ser una diosa jamás le había importado el trato formal siempre había preferido que la trataran como a una igual los únicos dos caballeros que no tenían problema por la llamarla por su nombre humano eran afrodita y Aioros este último por haberla salvado desde que era un bebe.

-Aioria no te preocupes ya les he dicho que no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad – exclamo Saori caminando junto a trunks provocando la molestia de mascara de muerte y Seiya.

-Es por respeto mi señorita Seiya debe aprender que es respeto últimamente se comporta de una manera irrespetuosa

Saori suspiro Aioria era uno de los santos más correctos a cuando el trato y respeto se trataba decidió no prestarle atención y continuar con su discurso. -Se preguntaran cual es la razón por las que los mande a llamar. Bueno la razón es que quiero que todos conozcan al joven al que kiki y yo encontramos casi muerto, su nombre es Trunks no Recuerda nada de su pasado es por esa Razón que el vivirá en el santuario hasta que recuerde quien es – Agrego Saori mirando a sus caballeros

Todos voltearon a ver al peli azul ,que no pudo habitar sonrojarse por la mirada de todos , habían tanto hombres como mujeres, las chicas lo miraban de arriba abajo eso lo ponía nervioso no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar su cabeza con timidez mientras que los hombres lo miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad sintió 2 miradas penetrantes al levantar un momento la vista pudo notar que uno lo miraba con molestia desconfianza ,pero la mirada del otro era con odio rencor él no se explicaba por qué jamás había visto a ese chico pero parecía que lo odiaba intento no prestar atención y regreso su mirada ante Saori.

-Patrañeras de seguro algo izo y no quiere que nadie lo sepa y finge que perdió la memoria hay que hacharlo a la calle, yo me ofrezco – hablo mascara mirando al joven con el señor fruñido.

-Y si mejor te hachamos a ti a la calle cangrejo yo me ofrece a hacerlo – respondió milo que camino y se puso a un lado de Trunks.

\- ¿Que dijiste escorpión imbécil? – mascara encaro a milo estaba realmente enfadado estaba a punto de atacar al escorpión cuando vio que Saga se puso al otro lado del joven

-Sera mejor que no lo intentes mascara, la verdad no quiero luchar contra ti pero si tocar al muchacho tendré que hacerlo el caballero de escorpión y yo recibimos la misión de su ilustrísima de proteger al joven trunks mientras esté aquí, si atacas a milo tendrías que enfrentarte a mi antes

Tanto milo como Saga esperaron la reacción de mascara, al ver que tranquilizaba suspiraron mascara era uno de los caballeros con peor carácter en el santuario, no era muy apegado a sus compañeros jamás dejaba el templo de cáncer si no era por algún encargo del maestro

-Olvídalo saga sabes que si dos caballeros dorados pelean entre si se desatara una pelea de mil días – le dio la espalda para caminar a lado de afrodita – pero tu escorpión estúpido ya me las pagaras en otra ocasión.

Shion que se mantenía en su lugar sonrió satisfecho no esperaba menos de los caballeros de escorpión y géminis, él sabía bien la razón de cáncer para no pelear ,Saga era considerado como el caballero más fuerte de las 12 casas, incluso su cosmos se asemejaba al de Shaka que era considerado el caballero más secano al dios.

-como escucharon le encargue la misión de ayudar al joven a los caballeros de escorpión y géminis espero que todos cooperen y ayuden al chico en lo que necesite, ya se pueden retirar a sus deberes – Shion les dio la espalda para caminar al estudio – Athena la estaré esperando para tártara unos asuntos

\- enseguida te alcanzo - Saori camino a donde estaba Trunks junto a unos caballeros que se le habían acercado a presentarse – Trunks tendrás que disculparme sé que te prometí mostrarte el santuario pero tengo unos asuntos que resolver

-No se preocupe señorita Saori ya será para la otra ocasión no se preocupe por mí.

-Princesa Athena no se preocupe saga y yo le enseñaremos el santuario pierda cuidado – hablo milo de una manera educada.

-Está bien les encargo el no conoce nada de este lugar, muéstrele los lugares más importantes.

-Pierda cuidado señorita puede confiar en nosotros – respondieron saga y milo al mismo momento haciendo una reverencia a su diosa.

-Te veré en la cena – se despidió Saori para irse al estudio donde Shion la esperaba

Al quedarse solo con los algunos caballeros Trunks no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso no sabía reacción que tendrían con él para algunos de ellos él era un intruso que podía en riesgo aquel santuario que era un lugar extraño para el

-Hola Mi nombre es milo de escorpión guardián de la octava casa del zodiaco fiel caballeros de Athena y lo informo el maestro seré uno de tus guías mientras estés en el santuario- se presentó milo de una manera solemne.

-El gusto es mío mi nombre es trunks encantado – hablo el peli azul de la manera más educada que podía.

\- tranquilo muchacho aunque sea un escorpión no te comeré – rio levemente mientras ponía su mano en su hombro

-Hola Mi Nombre es Saga de Géminis soy el guardián de la 3 casa del zodiaco y junto a milo nuestra misión es ayudarte – se presentó saga con educación – Si nos disculpas unos minutos tenemos algo que hacer antes de mostrarte las doce casas espera aquí por favor.

Trunks se quedó solo en el gran salón saga y milo habían ido a resolver un pequeño problema pero habían prometido no tardar se encontraba sentado en el piso jugando con una corcho lata cuando vio unos pies al levantar la mirada se encostro con la mirada furiosa de Pegaso se levantó rápidamente para presentarse

-Hola soy Trunks un placer conocerte – le extendió la mano presentándose.

\- no me importas quien seas pero te diré algo Saori es mía lo entendiste así que por tu bien mantente alegado de ella –Seiya se mantenía viéndolo con el ceño fruñido.

-perdón? No entiendo que pasa –exclamo el chico confundido

-no te hagas el idiota que no estas enfrente de Saori me he dado cuenta como la miras y te lo repito Saori es mía así que si no quieres problemas aléjate se lo que intentas con ese cuento de que perdiste la memoria quieres la lastima de Saori pero no lo lograras ella me ama a mí.

-Te aseguro que te equivocas la señorita Saori solo ha sido amable no hay otra razón y menos de la que estas pensado. Jamás intentaría algo con ella – trunks intentaba aclarar el mal entendido

-¿Pegaso que haces aquí? Y que son todas esas estupideces que dijiste sobre nuestra diosa. – milo junto a Saga habían terminado sus asuntos y regresado cuando escucharon como Seiya se refería de esa forma tan indecorosa de su diosa – será mejor que me explique a que te refieres o terminare lo que no pude terminar en la casa del escorpión hace 2 años .

-Seiya mejor vete de aquí y no te acerques más a Trunks o tendré que lastimarte esa manera en la que te expresaste de Athena fue una vergüenza y si otro te hubiera escuchado estarías muerto

Seiya volteo a ver a saga él no era tonto sabía que no podría ganarle saga era considerado por muchos el caballero más fuerte de las doce casas le dio una última mirada llena de desprecio al peli azul para luego retirarse

-Bueno será mejor olvidar este mal momento te mostraremos las 12 casas y los campos de entrenamiento – exclamo saga caminando junto a milo y trunks a la puerta del salón principal.

(U

deberías darte prisa que la puntualidad es importante para la primera impresión.

—Sí, además ¿Cuándo dejaran de bromear de esa manera ?, entiendo tenemos pareja y Yuri es solo mi amiga ¿Qué una ya no puedes ser así con su amiga?

—Vamos Sica no deberías estar de mal humor solo por que no ha visto a tu príncipe en una semana cuando se encuentra de nuevo tener sexo en la cama de alguna de lasotras como conejitos en celo lo digo y lo repito ambos son unos pervertidos.

Jessica quedo mas roja que un tomate hasta cuando la seguirían molestando con eso es que caos no se cansaban - quieres callarte además solo fue una vez por el amor de dios ya olviden eso.


End file.
